Raggedfang
by Spottedpath 2.0
Summary: A tom feels guilty about something he did long ago to a certain she-cat. A one-shot about acceptance for a person you love. Please Review.


Ragged Fang

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these cats, or even the territory they are in. That all belongs to Erin Hunter and Harper Collins.<p>

* * *

><p>Raggedstar didn't know what to do. Here he lay comfortable in starclan, but something felt off. Something seemed to be missing, or rather someone. At first he assumed it was his son, Brokenst- no Brokentail now that he wanted back so badly. The cat whom had been the only one Raggedstar cared about for so many moons, and how his own son's betrayal had stung so violently. Every parent loves their child to the end. Both parents and he had watched that the hard way.<p>

Now he was staring at the one cat who seemed to matter to him now, and most likely she would turn around and claw his pelt off she caught him staring at her. The mother of the kit who had betrayed him, and his mate whom he had forgotten, Yellowfang. Yellowfang who had warned them of their union, who had tried to tell him not to spoil their kit, because he would believe he could get anything he wanted. Yellowfang, the cat who stirred his heart, that could not beat. The cat that he longed to apologize for the many moons of anguish he had given her. But he couldn't.

Since joining Starclan Yellowfang had made a point of avoiding him, and would always excuse herself if they were in a conversation. At one point he had gotten her on his own, to try and apologize in private and he briefly wondered if I cat could die in starclan, or even from harsh words like the ones she had spat at him. Though he knew he did deserve them, she had every right to say what she did.

Those words were all true.

And he had no right to stare at her now, no matter how much he longed for this she-cat. She didn't belong with him now, and he doubted she ever would. Even now he could see her being nuzzled by a tom, he reconized as a warrior from their time though he couldn't even remember his name. Rage and jealousy filled him for a moment. He had a feeling she was doing this in front of him, just to bother him, just to make him jealous and angry. Guilt filled him again, with the longing again. He deserved to watch this. Watch her be with another tom, to torutre him into madness that he wouldn't be able to stay in Starclan or the Dark forest, he'd go into different resting grounds.

Now she was staring at them, with those beautiful amber eyes filled with more wisdom then he could ever imagines. Wisdom of not only herbs and prohpecies but of also pain and suffering. Guilt filled him again and he forced his gaze away from her eyes.

"Raggedstar." A new voice mews, and he turned around to see Runningnose sitting quietly beside him. The leader feels surprise run through him, and his face must say so as well. "You seem very transfixed on my former mentor." He muses knowledge is in his eyes as he speaks, and the ledaer wonders how long he has known.

The former leader, ruffled his black ragged pelt-glowing amber eyes filled with anguish. "How do you know?" He couldn't help asking.

Runningnose snorted, and Raggestar can't tell if it's from his still running nose or from amusment. "Almost all of Starclan knows with you staring at her, and how you've been watching over her for moons." He mutters, tail swishing form amusment.

Raggestar felt his ears grow hot, and licked his chest a few times from embrassment. "I didn't notice." He mumured softly.

Runningnose snorted again, and the medicine cat gazes in the direction of Yellowfang. "She doesn't care for the tom you know. She just saved his life once." He muttered, staring at the two cats. "She just wants to make you feel pain."

The ragged tom sighs, and glances back at the two cats. It doesn't appear that way to him, and he's just happy she doesn't notice he's staring at her again. "Will she ever stop wanting to hurt me?" Raggedstar mews with a bit of hopfulness.

"I don't know how long did you hurt her? A lifetime?" Raggedstar flinched at the hurtful words from the medicine cat. "I know it's been many moons, but you have to give her some more time. You hurt her bad, Raggedstar. She'll come around, just be paitent and give her lots of compliments." Runningnose sounds a bit amused at the end, but other then that he's completely serious.

The shadowclan leader gazed at the gray glat-faced she-cat, with her grumpy personality which he had adored even when they were young apprentices. He could wait for her, even forever if it took that much to just talk to her agian.

"I can wait for her." And Runningnose nods, before lightly touching his nose to Raggedstar's shoulder and padding off to join a few other medicine cats. Raggedstar waits until he's out of ear shot to add in a barely audible whisper:

"I can wait forever for you, Yellowfang." Raggedstar gazed at the she-cat and doesn't lfinch away when she meets his gaze and somehow he knows she can hear him even though they are foxlengths away. "I love you, Yellowfang."


End file.
